Falling for you
by Domino-xxx
Summary: Letty meets Dom at the races one night and is instantly aggitated by his bossyness,just because he's the King of the streets. So she decides to teach him a lesson,but what happens when she falls for him instead? Ch. 11 Up!
1. Meet the king

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the fast and the furious, so please dont sue me.  
  
This is my 3rd fic, its called:  
  
Determined to be with you.  
Chapter 1: Meet the KING!,Please read and review,thanks.  
  
"Hector man man! Whats up?",said Dom, as he made his way through a crowd of tryhard racers and skanks.  
  
"Aww, hey Dom, So are ya racing tonight?, Hector asked.  
  
"Well, yeah you know, i mean why should'nt i, when i know i'm gonna win rite?", Dom replied.  
  
So, as Dom and Hector were talking, the rest of the DT crew pulled up to his car and got out and Edwin, another wannabe pro racer came up to talk to Dom.  
  
"Sup Dom, wotcha doin, and where's da whore?", Edwin asked,smirking and all.  
  
"Edwin, what the fuck are you talking about, i dont have a whore!".  
  
"Then whose that?",Edwin said, and pointed to Mia.  
  
"Edwin you idiot, that my little sister. You come more that 1 cm close to her, and i'll make sure you never see daylight again", Dom angrily said.  
  
"Aww, yeah man, you know i'm just jokin right? Oh,by da way, i have an old friend with me here tonight,new to the neighbourhood ya know", said Edwin.  
  
"yo Eddy", said Hector, "you do know that dom does'nt really give a damm about your friend rite?"  
  
But before Edwin could answer, Dom ran to his car, and gave the instructions as to where the races where gonna be, before sitting inside himself, and speeding off.  
  
It was 10:30 p.m and the ngiht was just getting started.  
  
"Ok Hector, the 1st race is on man, and the winner takes 6g (6 thousand), got that?, Said Dom  
  
"Yea its on, but who's gonna handle the money?", Hecotr asked.  
  
"Why its you Hecky", Said Edwin,as he joined the duo, "i mean come on, Hector is sooo slow, that he wont get far even if he tries to run away with the money right?".  
  
"Hey Edwin? Why dont you just fuck off and mind ya own business huh?", said a very aggitated Hector, "by da way Dom, there are only 3 racers-you, Edwin and Brian,we need one more man!"  
  
They looked around, but no onw was willing to challenge the King of the streets himself (Dom.  
Then,as they waited, the crowd began to part slightly,as a blue eclipse came in, Music blaring n everything.Suddenly, it stopped, and the door opened,as she stepped outside.  
There were a few "Oooo's","ahha's" and wolf whistles.  
  
Edwin laughed at this.  
"To all the racers, tryhards and skanks around here, meet my old friend Letty Rodriguez".  
  
"I heard there's room for 1 more racer, so i'm all yours", She said.  
  
"Whoa there, little lady, Just cause your hot,and you gotta nice car, does'nt mean you can race against the king himself,i mean,ur just a newbie", Hector said.  
  
"Whoa little man, i can do what ever i wanna do, i got the money!", Letty replied and smiled evily, "So Dom,you ready to race against me?".  
  
Dom smirked and looked at her. She was wearing black jeans, a little black tanktop with the words 'G.I.Chick' written across it.  
'So lets see how good you really are', Dom thought,and made his way to the RX-7.  
  
A/N: ok people, hope u all enjoyed this chapter,please gemme some feedback,i'll b posting the 2nd chapter shortly.  
Thanks, and Enjoy!. 


	2. Winner takes it all

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from TFATF, so please dont sue me.  
  
Thank you to Tanya,DomLetty4eva, Scottish lass2, ranger webb, and true marine88, for reviewing,really apreciate it!.  
  
Chapter 2: Winner takes it all.  
  
As Edwin,Brian, and Dom made their way to their cars, Letty took one last look at Dom.  
  
Letty's POV: Damm, that guy is proud! I mean,who da hell does he tink he is, the King of the streets or something? About time someone tbeat him.....someone like...me!  
  
And with that, she smirked and got insdie her car. After 2 minutes, one of the skanks from the sidelines, came to the front off all the 4 cars lined up, and raised her hands in the air.Then, a second later,she puled them down,giving them the signal that the race had begun.  
  
The cars jolted forward, with Dom in the lead and the other 3 not far behind. At the midpoint of the race, Letty smoked Brian and Edwin, coming head to head with Dom. There were only about 5 seconds to go and Letty and Dom glanced at each other for a moment, both seeing determination in each other's eyes.  
  
Letty put her finger on the NoS, and pressed it. Her car went speeding off and she was soo close the finish line that she could already taste the money. But...she celebrated too soon, as a red haze passed her and the finish line. The race had ended, with Dom s the Winner!.  
  
"Fuck!", Letty shouted, and banged her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
Letty's POV: Fuck! i shoulda won. Damm it, i was so close to the finish line, and then BOOM,there he goes,bustin my bubble!  
  
Letty drove her car back to where all the other racers were, a jealous look on her face. She got out and handed the money to Hector, then went over to Dom and held out her hand.  
  
"Well Dom, since i lost by a nanometer, congrats on your win".  
  
Dom looked at her, surprised ,then he smirked; he could see that she was being polite,but he could also she the jealousy in her eyes.  
  
"Letty, i gotta tell ya,you were'nt bad either, i mean no one's come that close to beating me, but you could use some help though!", Dom replied, "by the way, after the races, we always have a party at my house,wanna come?".  
  
Letty's POV: Help? i need help? Ok did he just say that, or am i going deaf? So the King is still his downright proud self eh? Well,that gonna change after i teach him a little lesson!  
  
And with that, Letty accepted his offer 


	3. Feelings?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in TFATF, please dont sue me.  
  
Thanks to:Britt,scottish lass,lanichair, Jada91, nikki-da-latina, truemarine88, Tanya, and DomLetty4eva 4 the reviews, really apreciate it.  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings?  
  
After all the races that took place, the clock struck midnight, and all knew it was time to party. Dom gave Letty the instructions to his house, and Letty the got into her eclipse, and drove off.  
  
When she got there, the party had already started, and it greeted her with some extra loud music. As she walked up the drive way, she could see Dom smiling slightly, and walking towards her.  
  
"Hey letty, glas to have you here", he said.  
  
"Oh yeah Dom, glad to be here,thanks for inviting me", She answered.  
  
"Here, lemme take you inside", Dom said,as he took her hand and ushered her inside.."So, you want anything to drik? How bout a Corona huh?, one sip and you'll end up in 7th heaven".  
  
"Well", replied Letty, " I dont usually drink, but i'll try it out k?".  
  
"yeah, wait here,lemme go get on".  
  
After they'd finished their drinks and talking some, Dom pulled Letty on the dance floor. 'Stand up' by Ludacris was playing, and Dom and Letty moved perfectly together-just like hand to glove.  
  
He wrapped his strong arms, around her slender waist, and drew her nearer to him, so that their faces were inches apart.She looked into his eyes and got totally lost in them. And then,Jesse came and broke her little trance.  
  
Letty's POV: Like, oh my gosh, was it just me, or was he gonna kiss me? Dammit, we were so close, and we would be closer if it had'nt been for that idiot Jesse.  
  
"Hey Dom",Jesse said, "Monica's here!".  
  
"Oh yea,tell her i'll be right there", Answered Dom, "Yo Letty, i gotta go ok, see ya around", and he made his way outside.  
She turned to jesse to ask who Monica was, and jesse told her that she was one of Dom's girls.  
  
"Girls?",jeez,how many does he have?", She said, anger filling her.  
  
"Whoa there Letty,1st of all, calm down, secondly, whats it to ya?", Jesse inquired, an evilish grin on his face.  
  
"Ermm,i was just askin u know...curiosity", She said.  
  
"Yeah,i sure u were,but remember, curiosity killed the cat",He said, and sent away.  
  
Letty was feeling bored, so she walked to the window and looked out.And what she saw clearly did'nt look good. It was Dom, with his arms around another one of his skanks, and she was huddled close to him...... too close. How could he live with himself,she thought,how could he?'  
  
Letty's POV:How the hell could that idiot live with himself? One moment he's all close to me and stuff, and then he's with another women? But why should that bother me right,i mean i dont even know him ? Oh no...am i..am i actually falling for him? Oh no,hell no, like i said, he's just some guy who can get any women he wants, and i dont like him.........or do i?  
  
A/N: ok, this is the third chapter,n i know all of you were expecting Letty to teach Dom that lesson, but i wanna make her hate him more, so she'll really be determined!. 


	4. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters of the fast and the furious,except Mark-(OFC). please dont sue me.  
  
Thanks to: Lady dragon(Claire),Britt, truemarine,scottish lass, Tanya, DomLetty4eva,ranger webb,lanichair, Jada91, Nikki-da-latina 4 reviewing, really really apreciate it!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Letty was furious at Dom, not only for clearly showing some interest in her, but for also playing hard to get,at least that was what she thought. I mean, he was just trying to make her jealous right?, she thought, so two can play that game.  
  
She looked around the room, at all the guys.But she could'nt make herself to do it.  
  
Letty's POV: Damm it girl, get a hold of yourself and Get him back for what he did right?, thats your mission right now. Dont let his brown eyes, tanned skin and defined muscles get the better of you. You know you want too.  
  
Letty took another look around the room, and found no guy better looking that Dom himself.  
  
Letty's POV: Ok, so i give up, its no use,i'm stuck on this dude, he's like a drug or sumthin.Whoa, wait a second, who is that, she thought, as she found herself looking at a very very handsome guy,probably hotter than Dom.  
  
He suddenly looked up at her and their eyes met for a very intimate second, then she looked away, and felt her self blushing.  
  
Letty walked off from the spot where she was standing, and ran to meet Mia, who was serving the drinks.  
  
"Hey Mia,whats up?", she said,when she finally caught up.  
  
"Oh,hey Letty,having fun?", replied Mia.  
  
"Oh yeah,i'm having fun alright, by the way, who is that guy,whats his name?", she asked.  
  
"Ohhhhh, Letty's in lurve eh?,Just Kidding, thats one of my Brothers friends, his name is Mark,you should go talk to him, i think you both'll like each other", Mia said and went on to serve the drinks.  
  
Letty's POV: So, thats Mark eh? And the best part is that he's Dom's friend. Dom will be burning with envy once he see's me with Mark. But how the hell am i gonna get him to notice me?  
Just then a very good idea comes to letty's mind, and she smirks.  
  
"Hey Mia,",She asks,"If you want, i could help you by serving those chips for you, and you could go spend some time with Brian.  
  
"Aw Letty, thats so nice of you, bout time someone helped me,here ya go",Mia said as she handed Letty he drinks and walked away.  
  
Letty checked her makeup, and her clothes. She adjusted her top a bit,to show some cleavage, and her skirt to show some skin.Then she made her way to the hall. She felt hot and flushed cause she came to know that theat Mark guy was staring at her the whole time. Finally, she came to where he was sitting.  
  
"Ermm,hey,wanna drink?", Letty asked,very very nervous.  
  
"Oh yea,sure",replied the mystery man.  
Letty held out the drink and Mark took it. Their hands touched for a moment, and she shuddered.  
  
"Thanks, by the way,i'm Mark,what bout you?"  
  
"Oh i'm Letty, nice to meet you".  
  
They talked for a while,getting more comfortable as each second went by. Letty discovered that she actually liked this guy, and it was'nt just to get back at Dom, she really really liked him.  
  
Letty's POV: Ok, what the hell have i got myself into. This guy,Mark, is just so sweet,i actually got convinced that there are better guys than Dom.By i'm doing this to get back at Dom, so why do i actually like this guy as well? Maybe its just a passing phase,I think i'll get over it. No, i know i'll get over it.  
  
"Hey, you wanna dance with me,its a slow song,just right for he moment", Mark asked Letty.  
  
"Sure",She replied,hoping that Dom would see her and Mark.  
  
They made their way to the middle of the hall, and Mark put his arms around her waist pulling her close, and Letty put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
She felt in heaven,i mean when was the last time she slow danced with a guy,she thought.But her little moment of bliss was nothing compared to the feeling she had, when she looked across the room,into the eyes of Dom. A very.....Jealous Dom. 


	5. Envy

Disclaimer:I dont own ne of the characters from the fast and the furious, please dont sue me.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i really really apreciate it!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Envy  
  
Letty's POV: Whoever said that revenge was sweet, was totally right.I mean,i would really pay to see that look on Doms face. Was it Jealousy i see, or was he just aggitated? Maybe both, i dunno; all i know is that he noticed me. Mission Accomplished!  
  
Letty pulled mark really close and Dom could feel his blood boiling. He stared at them harder,a killer look in his eyes.  
  
Dom's POV: Oh, so little Letty cant get enough that she's come to another man eh?-and another man,whose ma friend at that.Well, lemme show her what a real man can do.  
  
And with that,he took Monica-one of his girls, by the hand and started dancing and moving with her. He looked and Letty looked back, giving him an 'is that all you can do?' look.  
She looked away and stared into Marks eyes, who stared back, making her feel safe.  
  
Dom's POV: What the hell is up with Letty? Cant she stick to one man? i mean, what is she trying to prove? Doesn't look like a racer chaser ta me.Is she playin hard to get or sumthin? Maybe......Maybe,if i make her a bit jealous, she'll come to her senses.  
  
Dom pulled Monica so close now, that she literally looked glued to him. He ran his arms up her back, and started kissing her deeply, right in front of Letty, who looked up from Marks shoulder in disbelief.  
  
She eyd Dom and Monica carefully, trying to make sense of what she was happening. After his kiss, Dom loked up from Monica's face, and looked at Letty, a small smirk of satisfaction on his face.  
  
Her eyes went wide with anger,as she pushed Mark's hands off her waist, and ran out of the hall,into the driveway. She had never felt so aggitated or humiliated before. Dom saw her leave the house, and left Monica to catch up to her.  
  
Letty's POV: Damm it, i hate Dom and i hope i never meet that idiot again. He started this mess. What? was he on a mission to humiliate me,make me jealous,and make me want him so bad?  
Oh, why the hell does he have to be so damm good looking?  
  
"Yo Letty," Dom called out,"get back here, the party's not over yet".  
  
In reply, Letty flashed him the middle finger.  
  
"Aww, come on, why are you actin like that huh? What,u jealous cause i was dancin with Monica?", he shouted.  
  
"Dom,leave me alone, i dont have time for you",replied Letty.  
  
"Dont have time for me. Jeez Let,i should be sayin that to you,i invited you here!".  
  
Letty could'nt believe what she was hearing, and she couldn't hold her temper anymore.  
  
"I hate you,i fucking hate you Dom. Stay the hell away from me. You think ur so hot huh,one moment your into me and the next ur with another one of your skanks. Well, i'll show you whats hot and whats not around here. Damm,i wish i had'nt laid my eyes on you", She shouted, and ran down the diveway.  
  
"And i thought i had a temper", said Dom, shaking his head and walking up to the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Lonely In Los Angeles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious, Please dont sue me.  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed.  
Sorry i took so long to post this chapter, i was sooooo busy.  
  
Chapter 6: Lonely in Los Angeles.  
  
That night, Dom couldn't sleep well. He kept thinking about Letty. Maybe, he shouldn't have made her Jealous, he thought.But its not like he likes her or something right, it was just a joke,to see her reaction.  
  
Dom's POV: Why da hell do i keep thinkin about that girl? I mean, we did just meet and all, and i can probably get any lady i wanted.....but still,there's sumthin about about her. Hmmm....maybe i should apologize to her; but wait, she did come onto another man right, and one of my friends too. Nah, i shouldn't say sorry, she should.  
  
And with that, Dom fell into a light sleep. Meanwhile, in the opposite house.......  
  
"Oww,my aching back!", Letty wailed, as she started rubbing her back.  
Dom and the rest of the crew didn't know that she had got the place, just opposite their house,atleast....not yet. After Mark had dropped her off, she coul not help, but feel guilty after how she'd acted in front of Dominic.  
  
Letty got off her bed, and went to look out the window. There was no sound coming from the Toretto household, so she guessed they must have all fallen asleep.  
Then suddenly, a dim light turned on in one of the rooms upstairs, and a figure emerged at the window and stared out.  
  
Letty's POV: Holy shit, now that was close! Good thing its dark here, or i wud have been caught. wait...it that Dominic i see? Hmm, wonder what he's doin out so late. Maybe he couldn't get sleep either,maybe he's thinking of a suitable apology to gemme,hehe.  
  
Dom looked out the window, his eyes looked sleepy and he fely drowsy.  
  
He looked at his alarm clock. It said 3:00 a.m.  
  
"Not much time till 5:am", Dom said silently to himself,"might as well go finnish that RSX i was workin on".  
  
He walked away from the window, and put on a pair of worn out jeans (He was wearing boxers OK!), but the weather outside was warm outside, so he decided to remain shirtless. I mean, who would notice right? (except me LOL)  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Oh no!", Letty said to herself,"My Necklace, it not there,shit,it musta fallen in Toretto's driveway when i was leaving. Damm, that was my mama's necklace, i cant just lose it.I wonder if its still there? Maybe i'll go for a look. Nobody'll see me,itz too dark neways".  
  
And with that, she put on a black tank top, and blue jeans, and made her way out the house and onto the streets. The one street light was dim, so she ahd to squint her eyes as she ran across to the Toretto's. She turned on the little flash light she'd bought with her.  
  
The DT garage was up front, and the door was slightly open. Letty made her way furthur up the driveway, but frowned as the light went out. 'Stupid piece of crap', she thought, and she remembered that the batteries had to be replaced.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound from the garage, of metals clinging against eachother. Letty stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with fear, as she looked up.  
  
Letty's POV: What da hell was that! On no, i hope its not a robber;what if he's tryna steel sumthin? Maybe i should check it out.  
  
She picked up a metal rod, lying near by, and silently made her way to the front door. It was dark inside, except for a candle light, illuminating a figure, standing next to a car.  
  
Letty held her breath and swiftly made her way indie. The figure suddenly turned and started walking quickly in her direction, and although she couldn't see very well, what she could see, made her grasp.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i'll be posting one soon. 


	7. Building Tensions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters fromt this movie,please do not sue me.  
  
Sorry if i kept you guys waiting, was really busy you know. Anyway, here's the nexr chapter, thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Building Tensions:  
  
Letty threw the metal bar on the floor of the garage and sighed with relief. But, Dom however didn't feel relieved to see her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign board-'Trespassers will be prosecuted'?, He asked, his voice- angry.  
  
"Well, for your information i wasn't trespassing idiota, i was here to get one of my belongings that i'd dropped", Letty replied back.  
  
"Well sorry, but in my opinion, people who i dont acknowledge, are considered as trespassers", Dom shouted back.  
  
Letty could not believe what she was hearing. She was supposed to hate him, not the other way around! She looked into his eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her own.Then without another word, she turned around and made her way to the door.  
  
"Wait!",Dom ordered,"This yours?".  
  
It was the necklace Letty had dropped. Even in the dim lighting of the garage, she could make out the lovely crystal stones that covered it.  
  
"Yeah, its mine alright. Thanks- I owe you".  
  
She started walking towards Dom, and held out her hand to grab it, when he suddenly pulled his hand back, laughing a bit.  
  
"And if i don't wanna give it back?",Dom asked, raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
Letty smiled back, thinking it was one of his jokes.  
  
"What is this Dom? Finders keepers, losers, weepers? Nah, i don't think so. Now hand it over..... or else....",she said.  
  
"Ha! Or else what? You gonna beat me up. Oh i'd like to see that some time", Dom said mockingly.  
  
"Look, just hand it back and stop wasting my time alright?".  
  
He looked at the necklace for a while, then he turned to her.  
  
"Here, you can have it back, its yours anyway. But remember how you said that you owed me? Well i got an idea. I was workin' on an RSX, and I wanna take it for a spin. But you have to come cause i don't want to be all by myself",he said.  
  
Letty nodded, not sure at first. She was still angry at him for playing her.But he did find her necklace and she did owe him, so a moment later,she was thanking god, that she did not have to do anyting else. (If you know what I mean). Dom locked the garage and made his way to the RSX.  
  
"By the way Letty, I thought you were not gonna talk to me again"?,he asked, smirking a bit.  
  
"Well, its not like I have a choice now do I? But make it quick, i need to get home",Letty replied.  
  
They sat in the car, and Dom reversed out of the driveway and onto the road. Then he zoomed off, leaving a trail of smoke behind.  
-  
A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Promise to update soon. C ya. 


	8. Gettin' hot in here

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the fast and the furious, please dont sue me.  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed.  
**Chapter 8:  
  
Dom drove the RSX along the streets of Los Angeles, zooming past houses and a few cars on the road. Apparantly, he was 'testing' the performance of the car, and Letty was starting to get worried.  
  
"Yo Dom, could you drive us back now, i'm getting sleeps", Letty said, getting sleepy.  
  
"yeah", Dom replied. "Hang on though, i wanna show you something".  
  
Letty's POV: Damm, what is this dude talkin' about? Doesn't he see that i'm tired enough? Why am i even talking to him? Didn't i tell him i hate him and shit? Hell, why am i talking to myself?  
  
Letty turned sideways to look at Dom, but he didn't look back, as he was concentrating on the road.  
  
Letty's POV: Oh my god! How could i not notice that he's shirtless? Man this dude is steaming. No wonder all the ladies are on his tail. Is it just me or is it gettin' hot in here. Nope i think its just me. Or it could be him.Whoa Gurl, get a hold of yourself, you dont know if you wanna be friends with him again right? But i'm too tired to think about that shit right now. I think i'll just close my eyes and....and...  
  
Before Letty could think of anything else, she dozed off. Meanwhile, Dom had parked the RSX on a mount, overlooking the city. Dom looked at Letty as she was sleeping and came closer to her.  
He put his hand on her cheek and softly touched her skin. But it did'nt last for long as Letty avoke and jolted away from Dom.  
  
"Shit!,where the hell am i?", she shouted,looking around.  
  
"Relax Let, its just me, and dont worry, i'm not gonna kill ya", Dom replied,making Letty breath out slowly.  
  
She got out of the car, and then grasped. She could see the whole of Los Angeles, and the darkness of the night illuminated the lights of the city, so it looked beautiful.  
  
"That was the spot where my Dad and I used to go sometimes, to get away from all the problems", Dom told Letty, as he came to sit on the rock, beside her.  
  
"Its beautiful Dom", Letty replied,grasping for words."Isolated, but still comforting".  
  
They both were quiet close, and Doms hand was near Letty hand, touching it a bit. But she quickly drew it away.  
  
The sound of motorcycles,broke the silence and Letty looked up to se 5 bikers- 3 dudes and 2 chicks, looking at her and Dom. She knew the leader of the gang was Jhonny Tran-the son of a very rich buisness man in L.A.  
  
"Yo Dom", Tran shouted."I thought we had an agreement,you stay away, i stay away,we all stay happy?".  
  
"Well, it was your cuz Lance that actually pickd a fight with one of my boys", Dom replied confidently.  
  
"Whatever, just make sure you dont break our deal alright? By the way, who's the little lady here huh? Another one of your ladies here, or should I say 'whores'?" Tran said, moving towards Letty.  
  
"Sorry Tran", Letty said and looked at him. "I aint of of his to think of it, I just met toretto tonight, so dont get any ideas in that head of yours".  
  
"Aww, aint dat sweet-playing hard to get eh? Well, I got a better idea. How about you come with me instead huh?", tran asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"Again, sorry to burst your little dream bubble, but I got better work, than this shit", Letty said, and motioned for Dom to get in the RSX. And Jhonny, well he and his little clan, just watched with hatred, as the RSX drove off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. The trouble with love is

Disclaimer: Sorry but i dont own any of the characers, please dont sue me.

**Thanks heaps to the people that reviewed.  
**Chapter 9:  
  
The ride home was silent and Letty and Dom felt more uncomfortable by the minute. Finally, Dom decided to break the silence by turning on the radio, but he turned it off with impatience when he found out that there was no decnet song playing. Letty snuck a little glance at Dom, but quickly turned back when her eyes met his.  
  
"What?", Dom asked,raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ermm,nothing. Sorry about that?", Letty quickly replied, trying her best not to blush.  
  
"Fine, whatever",Replied Dom, and looked at the road.  
  
They reached the street that both of them were living on and Letty asked Dom to stop at her place.Dom obviously didn't know that Letty had got that place, so he looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"By the way, I got the place opposite your house", she said flatly."I hope you dont mind".  
  
"Nah", replied Dom. "Its ermm,cool".  
  
Letty opened the door and was about to get out when Dom pulled her hand and stopped her. She turned back to stare at him. But of them just stayed there, looking at each other when Dom bought a hand up to her face to caress her skin. She recoiled at his touch, and jerked away from him and out of the car.  
  
Letty ran up her drive way, As Dom got out of the RSX and ran after her to the front door.  
  
"Letty! Wait!", Dom said." I'm sorry ok,I shouldn't have done that".  
  
"Yeah! you shouldn't have",Letty replied,angry at Dom for what he's done.  
  
"Listen Let, I'm sorry about the other night alright. I cant live with myself cause i keep thinking that what I did to you was wrong. I was stupid ok.If your not gonna be my friend, at least forgive me",Dom said.  
  
Letty was really touched by Doms attitude and Dom could see this.  
  
"Well, what you did was wrong ya know. You cant just keep treating women like dirt.But i'll take your apology alright?".  
  
"So we cool then", asked Dom.  
  
"Yeah,I guess so", Letty said and Dom pulled her into a hug. She suddenly realised that it was 5:30 a.m in the morning, and she'd not had a dose of sleep. So she pulled away from Dom,said her 'goodbyes' and he made his way down her drive way.  
  
"Yo Letty, By the way, we are havin a party tonight at 7:00 p.m, wanna come?", Dom asked, hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"No problem",she said, and smiled at him.  
Dom smiled back and turned around to walk to his house. Letty sighed and went inside her house. She was kinda happy that she made up with Dom.She also couldn't wait for the party....but if only she knew what was in store for her tonight,she would have gladly waited.....


	10. Leon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the fast and the furious, please don't sue me.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner. I know I took my time to put up the next chapter,but now that its up, hope you guys will read it. Big thank-you to everybody who sent feedback!**

**A/N: 'Thought-speech' will be in Italics.**

**RATING: HARD PG-13!**

Chapter 10:

Start:

After Dom had left, it was so quiet at Letty's house. She did feel a bit lonely, but she didn't want to to admit that it was because Dominic wasn't there with her. It had been quite a while since she had her last boyfriend. His name was Marques, but offcourse, he had cheated on her-with his ex-girlfriend at that, thats why she's been more reserved with Dom.

Sighing at that thought, she went outside to her garage and decided that a little work on her car would do no harm. After changing the oil, she went back to thinking about Dom again. Started to get thoughts about them together....thoughts about him, how he was so bossy, so 'up-himself', with that bad-ass smirk on his face thinking he could get any woman he wanted- and yet, she found that so...so sexy and so apealing.

At the Toretto household, things however weren't so quiet. Mia was screaming at Leon and Vince, telling them to keep it down, but as usual-they ignored her.

"Eh yo Vince. You know, Jessica's gonna be at the party tonight", Leon said, grinning a bit.

Vince just looked at him- an eyebrow arched in a questioning way.

"Jessica man! You know- the chick you hooked up with at the races last night?", Leon reminded, taking a sip of his Corona.

"Nah Dawg. The only woman for me is Mia",Vince said, giving Leon a playful puch before going to the kitchen.

It was already 8:30 p.m, and Letty made her way from under the car to go take a quick shower.

_-Party must have started. Wonder who'll be there? Hopefully not too many skanks._

After the shower, she picked out a halter top and a black mini-not because she wanted to impress Dom, but only because she wanted to give those sad-ass sluts- a run for their reputation. After she finished, she made her way down-stairs and out the door. The lights of the opposite house were turned on high, and the music was in full swing. There were a few couples outside getting sensual with each other, causing Letty to look the other way.

A few of the guys turned around to look at her-some even giving her 'the eye'. She remembered the last time a guy tried to get with her; "Hey babe, how 'bout we ditch this shit and go have some real fun huh?"-those were his exact words, as he made an attempt to 'feel' her. But Letty reminded him (by kicking him in the groin) that she wasn't to be taken lightly.

When she made her way furthur in, she noticed Dom standing on the porch, hand crossed over his chest, with that 'I'm da man' skirk across his face.

"Hey Dom. How you doin'?" Letty asked,coming up on the porch herself. "Thanks for invitin' me, party's great".

"No prob Letty", Dom replied after taking the time to look throughly at her.

They both went inside, and sure enough there was a whole bunch of skimpily clad women, who were doing their best to attract the male population of the room.

"You want a corona?",he asked.

"Yeah, sure",she answered.

"Yo Leon! Get Letty here a Corona alright?",he shouted, before telling Letty he'd be back.

She looked at him walk away into one of the other rooms and the looked around the house. 4 to 5 couples where in the middle of the hallroom, dancing in each others arms. Suddenly a voice from behind made letty stop thinking.

"You wanted one of these"  
She turned around to see Leon standing- one of the Corona bottles in his hand. But he somehow looked different, she thought. he was wearing a no-sleeve jersey thing which really showed how defined his arms were. He had a smile on his face, no, it was a smirk, she noted as she took the bottle from his hand.  
Letty found out that she was looking at him the whole time, and she quickly turned her gaze to the bottle.

_-Come on girl, its Leon for gods sake! LEON! He's a friend of Dom. He's also my friend, nothing more than that. A friend!!!!_

But the thought lingered in her head.

_-He does look really hot tonight....No wait,its the Corona screwin' with my head. God woman, your soooo pathetic sometimes!_

"Hey letty", Leon said,breaking the silence between them. "You wanna dance?"

_-He asked me to dance! Hmmm, what a gentleman. Dom's not around, so I guess its ok right?_

She took his hand and he took her by the waist and pulled her close.

_-He smells nice. Does that change my impression?! god, another silly thought! Will I ever stop?!_

They were both moving slowly until the song ended. Again Letty looked around but couldn't spot Dom anywhere. She felt a bit down 'probably cause of the Corona', and went upstairs to find the bathroom. On the way, she heard some 'sounds' coming from a nearby room. Letty also noticed the door was slightly open, so out of curiosity- she went to check it out.

Through the small space she could see Dom sitting on a cot. His shirt was off and he had one of his female guests on his lap. She only had her undergarments on, and it looked like that was gonna come off as well. Letty watched Dom kiss her-slow at first then harder.'God if I dont get outta here fast, I might see them get busy',she thought and silently backed away from the room.

_'Gosh Dominic, are you always filled with lust?'_.Entering the bathroom, she quickly closed the door and shut her eyes. The scene in the bedroom flashed in her head again.

_-Fucking slut. That stupid bitch-whore. Why the fuck would Dom want to screw that skank anyways?! I need to get outta here, I can't think right. How could you do this to me Dom? You couldn't get with me, so you went after her? Fuckin' insulting!_

She splashed cold water on her face and decided to leave. After walking past that room again she called Leon to the side and told him she had to meet a friend in a club downtown. Then, without waiting for a response from him, she left.

Few minutes later,Dom came down the stairs, and Leon went to talk to him about where he'd been through out the party.

"Where's Letty?", Dom asked before Leon could say anything.

"She went downtown to a club, said she had to meet someone" came the reply.

Dom just shrugged and went into the kitchen for another Corona.


	11. Nasty Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fast and the furious, please don't sue me. 

Chapter 11:

Rating: PG/PG-13

Start:

After Letty left the party, she couldn't help but cry. She didn't know why though because although she and Dom weren't together, she couldn't control her emotions for him. Usually, she was a tough cookie, not sheding tears over guys like Dominic- her father had raised her up afterall- told her that crying got you nowhere and that she shouldn't get mad, she should get even.

Then there was Leon, and that sudden surge of exictment that went through her as soon as she'd see him. 'Stupid hormones' she thought and gave her right turn signal, making her way into a dark but almost full parking lot.

Static. That was the name of the dometown club she'd told Leon about. Offcourse, she wasn't actually going to meet that 'friend',it was just an excuse to get out. Her plan was to go inside, have somewhat of a good time, drink alot, dance alot, get laid. Letty smiled at the last one, but decided that it wasn't gonna happen tonight.

The club was filled with people-dancing, talking, kissing, starring, doing whatever. There were girls wearing almost nothing- who were dancing on high podiums all over the club- which annoyed letty a lot. Taking a seat at the bar, she met the bartenders eye and smiled. He was well built, had nice tanned skin, black hair, dreamy eyes, and flashed a charming smile back at Letty making her feel better.

"Can I get you something miss?", he asked as he approched her.

"Corona please", she replied.

"Surely a sweet-thing such as yourself, would want something more than a Corona, hmm?"

"Naw, It'll just be the Corona thanks", she laughed.

'This place is wicked' she thought, taking a sip of her drink.

It was midnight. Past midnight actually, but the night was still young at the Toretto's. Leon looked on as Mia talked to one of the guys, but he noticed she was still unhappy that Letty had left her to deal with the other bitches. Vince had already passed out on the floor. Jesse was playing a car racing game with some bimbo he'd met 30 seconds ago, and she looked bored as hell, and Dom was sitting on the couch opposite Leon.

"Hey Leon",Dom asked,"Did Letty tell you where exactly she was going?"

"Yeah. She said she was going to meet a friend at this club downtown. Didn't tell me the name though. Probably 'Static'. She said she'd gemme a call at 11:30, but she hasn't called yet", came the reply.

"A'ight. Static right? I'm gonna see if she's alright ok? Call me if she calls you".

And with that, Dom made his way out the door, and to the red RX-7.

It was raining heavily outside, and Dom found it hard to see, inspite of the wippers. Finally he made it and doing so, he got out the the car. Heavy music was playing from inside, and he could almost hear every single word. He made his way inside- a blueish light over the club. There were man people so he couldn't locate letty. Some women were even giving him the eyes, but he ignored them....for now atleast. Finally Dom located Letty.

She was dancing with another guy. She looked really drunk and Dom decided that if he wasn't going to so something, the other guy might hurt her.

Coming through the crowd, he pulled her away from the other guy, and spun her around to look at her. But she pushed away from him. She didn't want to see his face after what he'd done in the room. Shit, he's even smelt of that whore.

"Get the fuck away from me", she told him, jerking her tender arm out of his strong one.

"Letty, come on home alright. You left without even telling me, and your drunk. Just come on ok?", Dom answered

Letty sighed. This man had hurt her mentally, and he didn't even know it. He had broken her....destroyed her, and yet she couldn't say no. What was that one thing about him.....

She followed him but stopped in her tracks.

"Whats the problem boy? Jealous?", Letty said smirking at Dom,and challenging him to do something

"Why would I be? Its not like we've an item", he replied, taking on her challenge.

"Yeah, we aren't, are we. Why don't you go back home huh? I wanna spend some time over here, if you don't mind".

Dom just raised his eyebrows. Was this girl serious, he thought.Letty just turned around and took the previous guys arm, taking him deeper inside the crowd. He looked down and turned around to go out of the club. He would just deal with this shit tomorrow.

Two brown eyes looked on as Dominic Toretto walked away.  
"Here's a taste of your own medicine hotshot!"


End file.
